A Little Devil Influence
by MyRoomPro
Summary: Sailor Pluto has done it, she made sure that the future that she wants to see come has been set in motion. Making sure that the only two beings that could alter what she wanted are now out of the picture. All is well for the formation of Crystal Tokyo, or is it? Was it wise to trick the Ruler of the Underworld herself? Ranma/Sailor Moon/Oh My Goddess - Xover


I do not own either Ranma ½, Oh My Goddess, or Sailor Moon. They are owned by their respected creators. And I thank their respected creators for such great stories.

Okay readers, something new for you.

Yes Serenity's Rise is still going, right now Kytzune - (MyRoomPro Proof Reader and Author) is work both chapter six and seven. So do worry the fic isn't dead or on hold.

This story takes place when Ranma is in his senior year of High school, about six months after Keiichi makes his wish for Belldandy, and just as the Sailors are fighting Queen Beryl's minions. (Season one)

Here is a edited version.

POWER TO THE READERS!

* * *

"Damn that Sailor Pluto!" Bellowed Hild as she stormed into her office. Her day stated off with a friendly poker game with an old immortal named Sailor Pluto. At first no matter how hard Pluto tried, she couldn't beat her. As the game went on Pluto upped the stacks, that's when it all changed. With the final hand dealt Pluto offered her a year of slavery should she loss. Hild was delighted to hear such an offer and so she offered a single favor in the unlikelihood she lost.

* * *

Hild was practically on cloud nine, she was sitting on a top-end strait flush and wasn't even try to hide the fact she holding a very strong hand. Pluto on the other hand looked rattled and afraid as she looked at her hand.

"I wounded what I'll have you do first my pet?" Hild asked while tapping her chin. She graced Pluto with a predators grin as a very skimpy black teddy formed in her hand. Pluto expression went nature in an instant.

"I call." Stated Pluto. Hild noticed that all of her opponents nervousness was gone, she narrowed her eyes at Pluto's sudden coolness. She reviled her high strait flush to her opponent with her every cocky grin. Pluto smiled softly to her as she laid out a Royal Flush.

"I'm calling in my favor Hild," Hild could only stare at the hand in complete disbelief once she laid it, but looked up when Pluto address her over the favor. "I want you and your kind to never intervene with the newly awaken reincarnated Sailors for good or ill." stated Sailor Pluto before vanishing into stream of time.

* * *

She fell into her chair and began to brooded over the mater. Not only had she lost to Pluto in a game of poker, but she also lost the ability to maintain the balance. She was now able to see that Order would rule over all in the near future, and without Chaos present to keep it in check, the human spirit within all mankind would eventually die. A long and drawn out sigh escaped as she laid her head on her desk. After a short while she lifted her head up with dangerously sick and sinister smile. The favor stated that she or her kind couldn't interfere, she said nothing about having a demigod/devil, or a blessed mortal do it for her. She turned her attention to the terminal on her desk.

"If I or my kind can't, let's see how she handles a little outside influence. Now let's see, who shall it be." She started with mortals that have already been blessed by her first. She stopped as a looked at one of mortal lines that has server her very well.

"Normally I would send him but not this time." True he would indeed create a lot of trouble for the girls, but only at first. Eventually the Reincarnated Princess Serenity would just cure his Shakespearian delusions and psychosis. A cup of coffee materialized in her hand as she continued her search. "Now he has some potential, on second thought no. Being lost all too often won't do the trick." Her eyes widened as she read thou the list of the eternal lost boy's acquaintances. "Well I'll be, it seems my son is alive and well on Midgard. Let's have a look and see what my long lost son has been up to." She began to scroll through his file reading all the info staring with the wish he had granted to a Genma Saotome . Her eyes softened as she started from the beginning of his now mortal life, but soon both her mood and expressions turned sour. Anger and hatred began to radiate off with such intensity that it started to caused all of Helheimr to shake.

* * *

In Asgard all was right and peaceful. The Almighty, who was enjoying some peace and quiet, sipped his favorite blend of tea as he thumbed through random files that would appear on his terminal screen. His time of relaxation came to a abrupt halt when Asgard started shaking violently. His office doors quickly flung opened to reveal a extremely concerned Peorth.

"Father something is going on! All of heaven and hell are in a state of panic! Midgard is unaffected but we don't know for how long!" The Almighty nodded to her and disappeared from his office in search of the disturbance. Seeing her Father just up and leave without any word, left her completely confused.

It didn't take him long to find the source of this disturbance. Dread filled him, for this was coming from the one being "He" feared when is it was truly angered, his wife.

He appeared in her office to be witness to his truly pissed off wife. Deep and extremely unnerving growls were emitting form her as her hair and cloths wiped around from the power she was emitting. Her office and almost all its continence were totally destroyed, the only thing not burning, crumbling, or shattering was a desk with the terminal that she was staring at.

"Dear! Please cease this at once before you tear both heaven and hell apart!" Hearing his voice tore her eyes away from the terminal. The almighty unwilling took a few steps back at the sheer volume of angry and hatred in her eyes.

"The mortal's soul is MINE!" The outburst unleashed a forced that pinned him painfully against the wall. The desk and terminal where immediately destroyed when she stood and walked up to him. The closer she got the more her wild powers forced him against the wall. By the time she stood in front of him, the energies she was emitting nearly caused the wall to give under its deadly assault.

"Which mortal are you speaking of my dear?" He asked with a tiny voice. The look she graced him with forced an involuntary cringe. He knew exactly which mortal she wanted by that look. There's only one thing that could cause this kind of reaction out of her, 'hurt my babies, you die' reaction. _Looks like she found her long lost baby boy, and what he's been through._

"GENMA SAOTOME!" That outburst was the strew the broke the camel's back, or in this case the wall holding up the Almighty. As the Almighty laid on the floor covered with the newly crumbled wall, he could only offer a silent prayer that she would offer mercy to him at some point. _Hell have no fury for a scorn Mother, indeed. _ The Almighty offered her a small node before speaking.

"His soul is yours." As soon as he whispered those words the violence ceased. He looked up to her gracing him with a loving smile. She knelt beside him and she took his face in her hands for delivering a deep and passionate kiss. The Almighty was shocked at first by her rapid emotional change, but soon was caught up in the kiss and returned with equal hunger.

One of the cowering Demons came out of hiding when the madness ceased. Mara, one of Hilds best agents nervously looked too and froe in search of the Dark Lady. The last time this happened she was still a young demoness, but even after all the time that has past, SHE remembers. The cause of this kind of reaction last time happened because a handsome Deity became an object of her young daughter love obsession. On one faithful day said Deity reached his wits end over a the young love struck goddess. The results of his venting of frustration broke Urd's heart, and brought about a fit of sadness. The Almighty did the best he could to ease Mistress's anger, but to no avail. In the end the handsome Deity was removed for our existence in the most un-holiest display of vengeance.

She shook her head of those memories as she made her way the corridor to Hilds office as cautiously as she possibly could. When rounded the a corner that lead to her office she was greet by the site of both the Dark Lady and Almighty engaging in the act of love on what was left of a wall. She let out a long sigh of relief when head back to inform those that dwell in Helheimr that for now all was well.

"I hope the Almighty grants mercy on the soul that Mistress Hild is after." When she returned back to the front office to find nearly every demonic being was there waiting for her return. She groaned she approached the crowd.

"Are we safe?" Ask a visibly shacked demon.

"For now Mistress Hild is calm, but when she and the Almighty are done with their reunion I fear that someone is going to die." All present began to show signs of true fear, including Mara. There was a collective thought among all present. _Please don't let it be me._

* * *

On the mortal realm, the now condemned soul began to be plagued with horrid and vivid nightmares, No matter what he did or tried, he could seem to awaken hinself from them. Most were about someone peeling off his flesh as slow as possible while rubbing in different things that would intensify the pain. After some time he couldn't tell if he was in fact dreaming or was really in hell. His torturer always stayed out of his sight, all he knew that it was a woman by her sick and disturbing laughing. He began trying to barter for his freedom starting with offering his son in place of his own.

She stopped her laughing and whispered in his ear, "Nope, I wouldn't dream of trading your soul for anything." She then walked in front of him revealing herself to him. Once he saw her face he awoke, and the sleeping neighborhood with the most horded scream ever produced by man, woman, or child.


End file.
